Center Punch
Center Punch was a heavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a simple 4-wheel drive box armed with a spike. The main unique aspect of Center Punch was its armor - It was armored entirely in urethane rubber. It did decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds twice. Due to a mishap during pre-fight checks during Season 5.0, Center Punch rushed forward and injured the driver's wrist. As a result, it was driven by Brian Nave of Team LOGICOM for much of Season 5.0. Center Punch also had a lightweight version of itself named Little Punch which was built by the same team. Robot History Season 3.0 Center Punch's first ever match was against Tool Chop. Center Punch won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Incisor. Center Punch won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced KillerHurtz. In the beginning, KillerHurtz pushed Center Punch onto the killsaws and then pushed it against the spikestrip. After Center Punch tried to run away, KillerHurtz pushed Center Punch against the spikestrip again and got underneath it for a second. Moments after, KillerHurtz pushed Center Punch under the pulverizer and Center Punch stopped moving. Center Punch was being pounded by the pulverizer and it was being counted out. KillerHurtz won by KO and Center Punch was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Center Punch was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Stealth Terminator. In the beginning, Center Punch came shooting out of its square, hitting Stealth Terminator in the corner and spinning it around. After Center Punch hit Stealth Terminator multiple times, Stealth Terminator tried to lift Center Punch, but only got underneath the spike. Stealth Terminator got caught on the killsaws and both robots went straight at each other, but both robots missed. Stealth Terminator rammed into Center Punch's side and Center Punch drove backwards against the arena wall. Center Punch was now underneath the pulverizer and the pulverizer hit the top of Center Punch while Stealth Terminator held it there. As the pulverizer pounded Center Punch, the shock was being partially absorbed by Stealth Terminator. Smoke suddenly came out of Stealth Terminator's top and Stealth Terminator stopped pinning Center Punch. The pulverizer continued to hit Center Punch and Stealth Terminator drove back and forth, emitting more smoke before Center Punch was being counted out as its master switch had fallen out. Stealth Terminator won by KO and Center Punch was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Unfortunately, Center Punch was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore, had to go through the qualifiers again. It first met up against Ripper V2. Center Punch won by TKO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Agitator. Center Punch won on a 30-15 judge's decision and returned to the TV rounds, where it faced Phrizbee. Center Punch won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the heavyweight champion BioHazard. In the match, Center Punch was driving over BioHazard and slammed itself against the spikestrip. After this, BioHazard started lifting the rear of Center Punch. However, BioHazard's lifting arm was locked on the front of Center Punch and Center Punch started pushing BioHazard toward the spikestrip. Both robots were soon separated after this and BioHazard started lifting Center Punch again before the time ran out. BioHazard won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Center Punch was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots from Florida